Illumi Zoldyck/Image Gallery
|-|Appearances= Illumi Zoldyck.gif|Illumi Zoldyck head shot Gittarackur character.gif|Gittarackur headshot Illumi Zoldyck 2011 Design 1.jpg|Illumi's design for the Hunter Exam Gittarackur design.jpg|Design as Gittarackur Illumi Zoldyck 2011 Design2.jpg|Illumi's design for the Yorknew City arc Illumi Zoldyck (Official Artwork).PNG|Official Artwork of Illumi Zoldyck (1999) Illumi Zoldyck 1999 Design.gif|Illumi's design for the Yorknew City arc and Hunter Exam arc (1999) |-|2011 Anime= Zoldyck sons - anime.png|Teenage Illumi with his mother and four younger brothers Hunter Exam.PNG|Gittarackur and the other examinees CE Illumi Portrait.png|A close-up on Illumi -Illumi-Zoldyck-Portrait-.png|A close-up on Illumi (2) Illumi Gittarackur HQ.PNG|Illumi disguised as Gittarackur 1st Phase.png|Gittarackur with the other examinees Gittarackur-2011.jpg|Gittarackur passes the Third exam Gittarackur eats.jpg|Gittarackur eats. Yum. Irumi.png|Illumi shows himself Hisoka and Illumi .PNG|Gittarackur hands Hisoka a plate number Illumi digs a hole.png|Illumi digs a hole Illumi_Gozu's_badge.png|Gittarackur and Gozu's badges. Final Phase Bracket.png|Gittarackur in the Bracket Lllumi Zolydck main.png|Illumi versus Killua IllumiHypnoticSpell.jpg|Illumi hypnotizes Killua Killua 3.png|Illumi makes Killua surrender vlcsnap-2012-05-20-22h38m25s199.png|Illumi assures Killua 640px-Illumi and killua in the hunter exam.png|Illumi convinces Killua Illumi HxH 11.PNG|Illumi's stoic expression Gon throws Illumi.PNG|Gon confronts Illumi 21 - Illumi portrait.png|Illumi talks to Gon New-hunters.jpg|Illumi and the others pass the Hunter Exam 21 - Illumi talks about his family.png|Illumi talks about his family 21 - Illumi's broken arm.png|Illumi's broken arm Hisoka & Illumi.png|Illumi and Hisoka after the Hunter Exam 24 - Killua and Illumi in flashback.png|Illumi in Killua's flashback 49 - Silva warns his sons.png|Illumi and his younger brothers are warned by Silva about the Phantom Troupe Illumi Yorknew City arc.jpg|Illumi's appearance in Yorknew City arc IMG 0761-1-.png|Illumi prepares to kill the Ten Dons Illumi calls Silva.jpg|Illumi informs Silva about the death of Ten Dons 87 - Illumi in illusion.png|Illumi in Killua's illusion of controlling him Illumi - 137.png|Illumi brings Hisoka up to speed Hisoka and Illumi.png|Illumi and Hisoka talking Illumi's entry as his Gittarackur disguise.png|Illumi returning as Gittarackur Illumi - 138.png|Illumi in Killua's flashback 138 - Zoldyck Family Room.png|Illumi and his parents discuss about Alluka's power 138 - Alluka's room.png|Illumi gives instructions to Kasuga Illumi - 139.png|Illumi - 139 Illumi 2 - 139.png|Illumi 2 - 139 Illumi and Hisoka.png|Illumi and Hisoka Hisoka and Illumi - 141.png|Illumi & Hisoka - 141 Illumi - 141.png|Illumi - 141 Illumi threatening Hisoka.png|Illumi threatening Hisoka Illumi's face - 141.png|Illumi's scary face - 141 Illumi's bloodlust.png|Illumi's bloodlust Hisoka and Illumi - 142.png|Illumi and Hisoka - 142 Illumi infusing Nen in his needles.png|Illumi infusing his Nen in the needles Illumi and Needlemen.png|Illumi and Needlemen Illumi - 143.png|Illumi threatening Killua Illumi smiling.png|Illumi smiling Illumi 2 -143.png|Illumi warning Killua Illumi laughing.png|Illumi laughing Illumi - 146.png|Illumi - 146 Killua and Illumi - 146.png|Illumi confronting Killua and Alluka Illumi - 145.gif|Illumi - 145 Illumi Z 2.png|Young Illumi Illumi Z 3.png Illumi Z 5.png Illumi Z 6.png Illumi Z 7.png|Illumi preparing needles Illumi Z 8.png Illumi Z 9.png Illumi Z 10.png illumi Z 11.png Illumi Z 12.png|Illumi calls Hisoka Illumi Z 13.png Illumi Z 14.png Illumi Z 15.png Illumi Z 16.png Illumi Z 17.png Illumi Z 18.png Illumi Z 19.png Illumi Z 20.png Illumi Z 21.png |-|1999 Anime= illumi_secret 3rd.png|Illumi takes on the helm of the ship Gitaraku.jpg|Gittarackur's appearance Illumi-and-Hisoka.jpg|"Gittarackur" and Hisoka Illumi 1999.png|Illumi appears during the Final phase Illumi manipulating.png|Illumi manipulates one of the Ten Mafia Dons Illumi receives a call from silva.png|Illumi receives a call from Silva Illumi-disguise.jpg|Illumi disguises himself as Hisoka |-|Manga= Zoldyck five.png|Younger Illumi with his siblings and mother Gittamanga.png|Illlumi first appearance in the manga disguised as Gittarackur 26 - Gittarackur.png|Illumi during the Hunter Exam 26 - Gittarackur's face revealed.png|Gittarackur's face revealed IllumiManga.jpg|Illumi's expressionless face 100 - Illumi assassinates the Ten Dons.png|Illumi assassinates the Ten Dons Zoldyck-relationships.jpg|Illumi's relationships in the family Chap 323 - hisoka and illumi.png|Illumi and Hisoka Chap 326 - illumi and hisoka looking at the crash.png|Illumi and Hisoka looking at the crash Illumi-aura.png|Illumi threatens Hisoka Needle-humans.jpg|Illumi's needlemen Chap 333 - illumi feels alluka's power.png|Illumi feels Alluka's powers Hx H Treasure5 000.jpg|Illumi in HxH Treasures |-|Chapter Covers= Light and DarknessPart 3.png|Illumi and Killua in a chapter cover Illumi_manga.JPG|Illumi in chapter 100 cover Manga-323.jpg|Illumi and Hisoka in chapter 323 Manga-330.jpg|Illumi in chapter 330 |-|Openings and Endings= HxH-ED-Killua.jpg|Illumi and Killua in the second ending Illumi in Departure!.png|Illumi in Departure! Hisoka and Illumi ending 2 1999.png|Illumi and Hisoka in the second ending |-|Movie= Illumi_movie.png|Illumi's design for Phantom Rouge Soul Doll Illumi PR.png|Omokage's Soul Doll Illumi Soull_Doll_Illumi_trying_to_steal_Killua's_eyes_PR.png|Soul Doll Illumi tries to steal Killua's eyes |-|Merchandise= IllumiMBH.jpg IllumiIK1.jpg GittaDBC.jpg IllumiDBC.jpeg PCIllumi.jpg Vol 4 IllumiDX.jpg CGD2-89182.jpg |-|Other Media= Zoldyck Family members.png|A poster of the active Zoldyck Family members Episode 146 OP.png Episode 146 OP 2.png Illumi Poster.png|Illumi poster HxH-BC-Theme1.png|Illumi (as Gittarackur) in a theme of Hunter x Hunter Battle Collection RPG Illumi card 4.jpg Illumi card 5.jpg Illumi card 6.jpg Illumi card 7.jpg Illumi card 8.jpg Illumi card 9.jpg Illumi card 10.jpg Illumi card 11.jpg xGita01.jpg xGita03.jpg Illmui_Zoldyck_Card_6_.png Illmui_Zoldyck_Card_7_.png Illumi card 12.jpg Illumi card 13.jpg 05 xIllumi13.jpg Illumi card 14.jpg Illumi card 15.jpg Illumi Card 23 SR.jpg Illumi Card 24 SR+.jpg Illumi Card 25 SR.jpg Illumi Card 26 SR+.jpg Illumi card 3.jpg Illumi card 16.png Illmui_Zoldyck_Card_4_.png Illmui_Zoldyck_Card_5_.png Illmui_Zoldyck_Card_2_converted.png Illmui_Zoldyck_Card_3_converted.png Illumi card 1.jpg Illumi card 17.jpg Illumi Card 20.jpg 28 xIllumi25.jpg Illumi Card 27 SSR.jpg Illumi Card 28 SSR+.jpg Illumi Card__.jpg Illumi Card 29 SSR.jpg Illumi Card 30 SSR+.jpg Illmui_Zoldyck_Card_16_converted.png Illumi card 18.jpg Illumi card 19.jpg Illumi card 2.jpeg Illumi card--3.png 15 xHisoka&Illumi 1.jpg 16 xHisoka&Illumi 2.jpg 27 xHisoka&Illumi 3.jpg 28 xHisoka&Illumi 4.jpg 61 xIllumi28.jpg 62 xIllumi29.jpg 19 aIllumi.jpg 19 bIllumi.jpg Illmui_Zoldyck_Card_8_.png Illmui_Zoldyck_Card_9_.png Illmui_Zoldyck_Card_10_.png Illmui_Zoldyck_Card_11_.png Illmui_Zoldyck_Card_14_.png Illmui_Zoldyck_Card_15_.png Illumi Kira.png Illumi Card 34.png Illumi_Card_35.jpg Illumi Zoldyck - Christmas ver.jpg Illumi Zoldyck - Christmas ver+.jpg Illumi - Christmas ver Kira.jpg 01 xIllumi.jpg Illmui_Zoldyck_LR_Card.png Illmui_Zoldyck_Card_12_.png Illmui_Zoldyck_Card_13_.png Illmui Zoldyck Card (1).png Illmui Zoldyck Card (2).png Illmui Zoldyck Card (3).png Illmui Zoldyck Card (4).png Illmui Zoldyck Card (5).png Illmui Zoldyck Card (6).png Illmui Zoldyck Card (7).png Illmui Zoldyck Card (8).png Illmui Zoldyck Card (9).png Illumi Winter Clothes.png Illumi and Hisoka Chibi 1.png Illumi and Hisoka Chibi 2.png Illumi Zoldyck - Christmas ver chibi.png Illumi - Christmas ver colorful chibi.gif Category:Image Gallery